It's all a Laugh
by Juiles Grimm
Summary: Taken from her dimension throw into another is no way to spend a vacation. So dealing with every situation she is faced with and taking in in strides .and saving someones life that would tangle her into the web of fate of the vampire with a soul Angel. While finding how ever cheesy it sounds, love in that web of fate. (not giving away the parings until later on)
1. Prologue anyone?

Ch1: prologue anyone?

_Author's Note: It took me forever to type enough chapters (3) to upload this one I know its short-ish and you don't really see anything related to the Angel universe but don't fret it will happen & I will upload chapter 2 next week on Sunday. But this ones a short ch and ill post ch2 soon ish. More info on my Face book & Tumblr page_

In the middle of the skyscrapers in Sacramento on the corner sat a tattoo shop called _Somes professio _(Latin for Body art). Only twenty past noon with people walking by to lunch holding briefcases talking on their cellar devise. Sitting next to her friend and college France waiting for Ted to return with their noon meal preferably not fast food again.

"Seriously I hope Ted does not bring back any fast food, my stomach would murder him, and I would miss that back tattoo your doing this afternoon." moaned France spinning in the chair as Jericho was giving the tattoo design a seconded look over before her two o'clock appointment.

"I agree with you France I mean last time he brought back McDonalds the grease was clogging the box the was holding the fries" throwing her hands up in the air the slumping into the chair showing how bad that lunch was. France just laughed at her response while explaining.

"Hate to break it to ya but those were from that fast food place by the thrift store not McDonalds." laughing France got up from the chair and walked to his station for his one o'clock appointment. As Francis, walked into his station Ted just showed up with lunch surprisingly it was not greasy food walking up to the front desk.

"Hum only Twelve thirty I'd say that's good timin aye. . . Hello you lads still awake?" asked Ted holding a bag from the local grocery store searching for France only seeing that Jericho at the front.

"It better not be greasy man or France will hurt you or his stomach will" smiled Jericho from the front desk. Gazing toward her Ted just shrugged placing the bag on the counter.

"Well it isn't so France's stomach should be happy" laughed Ted taking out the bag's content. After tossing Jericho a red apple and eating his own meal leaving a few crumbs for France. Kidding there was a bag of chips and a soda still in the bag.

"So how are you Lynell?" smiled Ted glancing at the young women that was glancing through the magazines on the waiting room table.

"Alright just tired of a few things and so far pretty board." yawned Lynell picking up some metal magazine from the waiting table.

"Why don't you go back and start prepping for that back tattoo." Ted patted Lynell on the back. As the minutes ticked by while Jericho was preparing her station, the bell rang. There stood a tall man who almost like he was a Viking in his past life.

"She's in the back getting ready so just head back there." spoke Ted not even looking up from the magazine he was reading. Many minutes later, which could be confused with hours, it was complete. It just about covered his whole back. The nice black shades that defined the old giant tree with 5 wolves evenly placed in the dark moon light. In the upper, right on his shoulder bone was some saying in old rune. Fully satisfied Jericho took a photo to show the client the results of the tattoo.

"There it's all done, see." pointed out Jericho on the computer screen showing the completely back tattoo.

"You did a fine job lass, even did the rune's right. Most people make at least three mistakes with that phrase." the man grinned patting her on the back like old pals.

"Having a friend who knows Rune really well helps too" laughed Jericho stretching her sore legs, that chair was not good for her height. The man laughed leaving the area to go pay at the front desk. With no more people coming in Jericho took some vacation time that was over due. Taking the alterative transportation to walking, the bus, looking up from her seat at the afternoon sky. Getting off the bus and walking the two blocks to the house, she rented. Once inside the smell of the old house hit her nose with the flick of the light, lighting all four walls. Skipping eating until tomorrow Jericho went straight to the shower. There was always tomorrow to plan, eat, and pack.


	2. Do the Time warp to LA?

Ch.2

Do the Time warp to LA?

_Authors notes:_

_To get how much hair and the style just look up Andy Sixx of black veil brides, you want the one where it looks like he has a lot of hair. She's tall and skinny but no where near the fashion models. I'm not good with describing that part or making a personality without going total movie stereotype. Also Jericho went back in time as well as demensions from ouh say ours to Angel's how fun. But she never heard of BTVS or ATS ok. P.S sorry if I misspelled Cordy's name_

From the only bed room the buzz of static and the sound of the radio playing on the side table. SLAP followed by silence echoed the room, groaning came from the dark blankets. Trudging to the closet pulling out semi tight black pants, ones you would find at hot topic, 2in high heeled boots. Grapping a black shirt that had two girls on it but from far away it looked like a skull. Taking out her favorite black jacket, thus her long morning began. After many hours of hair, straitening and styling add on eyeliner it was finally breakfast time. Leaving the house with only her messenger bag carrying the only things she needed for the trip like money and a few cloths. Not owning a car, she had to walk to the Grayhound station. Taking the ticket to Redding, it was some place different, where Jericho can relax and just be lazy. If she looked at the ticket when she bought it, she would have noticed it said Los Angelus instead of Redding. Taking a small nap to waste some of the trip away plus Jericho did not want to waste any of her ipod battery anyway. The sky outside turned from the hills of the grape vine to the skyscrapers of LA. The darkness took over the sky with the lights of the city guiding you. Stepping off the bus Jericho knew this was not Redding glancing at her bus ticket. "What the fuck!" screamed Jericho looking closer even the date was the same, September 10th if only it showed the year. Grumbling under her breath, kicking some trashed up soda can, slouching in one direction. Then someone hit the reality button with a screaming help that echoed from the ally way across the street. Not one person responded to the wail for help leaving Jericho to play hero. "Get the hell off her you butt ugly person," growled Jericho pulling the man off the brunette young women. To her surprise and not so surprised the man was a vampire. Not second guessing she pushed him at the broken trash bin with a wooden plank poking out sending him into ashes.

"Thank you so much I mean I don't walk home at dark. . . But you know those times when you have to." laughed the Brunette brushed off the invisible dust taking only a glimpse at her savior. "Great I hope you're not another vampire." groaned the thoughts of the young women.

"Um…your welcome." smiled Jericho walking back out of the trashed ally way.

"Hey um . . goth chick!" hollered the brunette running as fast as one could in high heels. "Why would someone like you save me?" asked the young women looking at Jericho who just blinked hoping this person won't say how I can repay you.

"No one was going to so I just did since everyone else was being a coward." shrugged Jericho taking a deep breath, waiting for the women to say those dreaded words.

"Well thank you the names Cordelia Chase inspiring actress." smiled Cordelia

shacking Jericho's hand taking in the change of events Jericho replied

"Its Lynell Calson friends call me Jericho which I prefer over my real name, tattoo artist." smiled Jericho returning the handshake.

"Alright Lynell when ever we cross paths again maybe I can show you that there's other stores then dark and more black." Cordelia spoke using her high school smile letting go of her hand. Jericho just laughed

"Good luck getting me to actually buy anything from Blooming Dales," grinned Jericho walking away waving her hand "and yes I know about those _**other**_stores I just don't shop there." laughing to herself hoping that there was some descent hotel in this part of town.

"What a strange person, even stranger that I would have noticed someone dressed like that hum ouh well." whispered Cordelia trudging back to the old worn apartment.

_~Three blocks away ~_

"Dam it maybe I should have asked where the nearest hotel was." groaned Jericho kicking a small rock glancing around for any hotel. Seeing the glowing lights of the vacancy sign there was some hope in this dark city where what's in the shadows is more vicious then the closet boogieman. Reaching the mediocre office hitting the bell and through the yellow door came and old woman.

"Yes what can I do for you dear?" wrinkled the white haired women folding her hands neatly on the counter top.

"Um I would like a room for the night I really don't think that person on the bench wants to share." Jericho laughed she didn't really want to sleep outside where there were vampires amuck.

"That will be $85 straight mam." spoke the old lady taking the money Jericho pulled out from her black bag. Taking the keys to the room on the seconded floor that sat next to the vending machine.

"Please be clean and bug free please be clean and bug free," chanted Jericho turning the key. Turing on the lights she saw no bugs in sight, but only the yellow glow from the old lamps. "Euh all it needs is a few throw pillows , fresh paint, some flowers and you have yourselves a complete new make over." muttering under her breath locking the door all the way. Proceeding to slouch on the magenta bed covers and to glare at the crack filled ceiling. "But why didn't I notice going through any portal. . . Ouh that's explains the bright light crap." thought Jericho going over that and what to do now she could somehow fake ID to get a job but that was a pain in its self. Maybe someone was haring at a tattoo place. "Maybe Cordelia knows some places . . . Piff maybe not." muttered Jericho lying on top of the covers. As she sleeps someone was thinking about where she was.

Cordelia Apartment

"Man that women looked like a vampire hum must be the cloths." muttered Cordelia while she drying her hair. Pulling over her pjs into a restful sleep hoping to make contact with some famous person. As the moon shone over the Los Angelus area where the helpless, the hopeless lay wake waiting for someone to save them. In the next week or so there will be someone even though neither he nor the people who join forces with him know it. As the sun rises making the creatures of the night hide back in the dark. After the new sun rises for the morning both women greeted the morning both at different places getting ready as much as one can in a ratty place. Walking out of the hotel room Jericho made her way to the street in the mid morning sun.

"Euh off to get some food maybe I should get a map first." muttered Jericho walking down the street in the same direction of Cordeila's apartment. Figuring out what or more like why would someone or something make that portal. "So more on-ward to no where on the corner of square one. Top that off I have to start over on my CD collection just perfect." muttered Jericho switching the bag strap to the other shoulder. After five blocks and no sign of a star bucks in sight she nearly gave up. When bam she collided with someone person. The very person she saved Cordeila.

"Ouch watch where you're going you. . . Hey its you." mouthed Cordeila laying her hand of her forehead giving a bewildered look at Jericho.

"Sorry I wasn't looking in front of me really." apologized Jericho crossing her arms as she looked at Cordeila's face.

"Well just remember to look where you're walking." mouthed Cordeila who in turned crossed her arms as well.

"Ok I'm sorry anyways I'm looking for Starbucks I kind of need the caffeine after last night you know." she said with a small smile putting her hands in her pockets. Cordeila just shrugged and told her she would take her to one only if she paid. Jericho agreed walking down the sidewalk and down five blocks to Starbucks. Inside Jericho asked if they could go to a park and talk since it was a nice day out. Cordeila shrugged saying she was lucky she didn't wore her high heels today. Sitting at the park bench next to the venders selling art and other varies items.

"Ok spill it I know your hiding something and its not being a vampire cause you would have busted into flames already" Cordeila spoke demanding to know what was up with this young women. Taking a sip from her coffee Jericho felt more relaxed. Taking her time to collect her thoughts.

"Well from last night I assume that vampires are real and maybe even other things of the supernatural yada yada. . . Which might include the reason why I got "transported" to this dimension" yawned Jericho stretching her legs.

"So you're from another dimension? Wow no wonder you look so. . . .different." Cordy was telling Jericho after she finished her coffee.

"You were going to say strange weren't you." laughed Jericho throwing away her coffee.

"No I wasn't . . . ok maybe I was" Cordy smiled tossing her coffee into the trash.

"It's ok I'm not offended that easily," laughing Jericho "But to answer your question, Yes I'm not from this dimension nor time." she spoke grasping her hands as staring at the crack in the concrete. Tilting her head to the side waiting for the young women next to her to reply and yell at her saying she was crazy.

"Well that explains why some of your cloths are . . . More different." spoke Cordy lazily leaning back on the bench flying her hands to the back of the bench.

"You don't think I'm crazy or something?" shrugged Jericho looking up at the clear sky.

"No I grew up in a town that was home to a hell mouth, so I'm used to the "supernatural"." Cordy air quoting the word supernatural laughing she stopped and got up writing down her contact info. "Here if you want to hang out some more call or drop by . . . You know what just call instead." smiled Cordy handing the paper to Lynell.

"Sure it will be a while until I get a job." giving Cordy a small smile as she took the paper both saying good-bye and went off their separate ways.


	3. Job, no Job

Ch.3: Job, no job

_Author's note: Her tattoo sleeve is on her right arm well facing her it's the right but her left. I hope I make Markus ok I don't plan on making him a jerk . __**Also there will be cussing in this chapter you have been warned.**_

Back at the hotel room which the old lady let her stay until she could get an apartment. Sitting in the middle of the bed.

"Ok phone book don't fail Me." thought Jericho flipping through the thick phone book. Sitting cross-legged on the freshly made bed Jericho searched through the entire book for any business that were hiring. The sun outside was just past noon when she finally found someone who would hire her. "Hello I'm calling to find out if you or know of anyone who has some job openings something temporary?" Jericho tensed her shoulders waiting for another no.

"Let me see here. . . Hum no that ones taken. . . Ouh we do have one opening since they have to be going on maternal leave soon." the man informed her while he was browsing through the papers while he spoke to Lynell. Lynell was relived that she finally got some where with this job hunt she was doing.

"Is is piercing? Or something else?" inquired Jericho on what temp job it would be.

"Ouh its some desk work. Sort of like shop manager but less responsibilities" shrugged the man.

"I'll take the job." cheered Jericho trying not to sound too happy

"Can you come by tomorrow not to start I want to show you the ropes per say then we can see when you can start working." spoke the owner.

"Yes I sure can come by tomorrow" smiled Jericho after getting directions and a time. Taking some deep breaths to calm down she picked up her cell and called Cordy.

"Cordilea Chase how may I help you?" yawned Cordy

"Hey its me Lynell I got a job ,well I think I got a job I hope" rambled Jericho

"That's great now you can come over and help me ok." smiled Cordy while killing a few stray bugs.

"I can come over on the 25th ok since they want me to start right away and its only temporary." laughed Jericho holding her cell.

"It's still a job ok." chirped Cordy

"Ok so see you then. . . wait where's your apartment at?" blinked Jericho grabbing a sharpie from her back pack. After writing down the address they said their good byes and hung up. The next morning Jericho woke up bright and early for the job at Ink'ed. Grabbing her stuff she left out the door after turning the key in. After getting lost she found the tattoo parlor. Walking up to the counter Jericho asked for the person who was to interview her.

"Jessie he's in his office," spoke the shop manager turning to the person next to her to go get Jessie. "So you're here for the temp job. Luckily you're the _ONLY_ person who answered the add makes it easier in a way." finished the women just as a tall dark haired man walked up to Jericho and shakes her hand.

"Hey names Jesse you must be Lynell" smiled Jesse who had two full sleeved arm tattoos.

"Yes I'm here for the interview." smiled Jericho shaking his hand.

"Well since our last person left in such a sort notice we really can't to do the interview," smiled sheepishly. "So if you can start today Temperance can show you the ropes while I go see to this man's tattoo." smiled Jesse leaving her under the wing of Temperance.

"Don't worry there's not much to do hun'" laughed Temperance signaling her to sit next to her. "Let's start off with small stuff before Jesse tests you on your tattoo skills." finished Temperance. Sitting down next to the women Lynell soaked in what the woman was telling her. After learning, all she needed to by lunchtime Temperance said just work on what she learned. Hearing the bell ring Jericho looked up to see a young man with aviator sunglasses looking around.

"Must be looking for Jesse," thought Jericho as she slowly looked down back to her work. "But he is attractive." smiled Jericho. Before she could actually retune to work. The young man walked up to the front desk.

"Do you know if Jesse is available. .." asked the man as he sort of stared at Jericho.

"He should be though I'm not sure if returned from lunch yet." blushed Jericho

"Well then I'll just wait until he gets back. By the way the names Markus." he said winking

"Lynell friends call me Jericho." taking his hand and shacking it.

"Must be new since. . ." smirked Markus before he could finish Jesse walked in from the back door glaring at him

"What the fuck do you want?" snarled Jesse

"Hey I'm just dropping by to say hi that's it." spoke Markus who really was there just to say hi

"As long as your not messing with my crew I guess its alright." glared Jesse walking back to his office.

"So Lynell what brings you to _this _shop." smiled Markus resting on the counter desk.

"It's the only place that had job offerings and its only temporary really." smiled Jericho fixing a few appointments.

"So temporary?." smirked Markus leaning on the counter on one side.

"Yeah it's the only place that responded." smirking before placing the schedules back.

"Any experience with tattoos or working in tattoo shops?" smirked Markus knowing it was easier to have an "interview" with someone without them knowing shows more character.

"Yeah I used to work at a place not in town ,but they somehow "misplaced" my work etcetera so now I have to start over. " Jericho shrugging as she fixed a few problems the other assistant made just for her.

"You can come work at my place just talk to Travis he'll tell you what you need to do. Ouh before anyone notices heres my card" handing her a business card

"Um thanks I'll come by on my free time." taking the card before anyone noticed. As soon as she placed the card in her jacket pocket just as Jesse came back to the front desk.

"Your still here why don't you go bug someone else." stared Jesse. Jericho just sat there ignoring the little tension between the two men.

"Hey I'm just stopping by no harm done Jess." raising his arms in defense Markus calmly did not Lynell to be in this fight. The young women should not be here since he knew why the previous employee left. Walking out he hoped the young women read the message on the back of the card.

"Was he bothering you." resting his arm on her shoulder which made her give of a bad vibe from him.

"Auh.. . Nooo I just answered hello and worked on the books." giving him her best fake smile before returning to work. Jesse replied with good before walking off. The women named Temperance took a chair next to her the older women glanced back waiting for Jesse to return to his office door closed.

"You can go take your lunch break now why don't you go see a friend or something." whispered Temperance.

Getting up Jericho grasped her bag and called a friend "Please pick up." whispered Jericho. Trying to conceal her phone while standing outside. Surpassingly how good reception she still had.

"Cordila Chase speaking." smiled Cordy

"You really need caller ID. . .anyways its Lynell are you free for lunch on me." trying to smile was difficult for Jericho this place was not one she wanted to work at definitely and the only person she knew was Cordy what ever the short of time she knew her.

"I don't have it for this kind of phone ,and if you can find that diner on 5th and west I'll meet you there." spoke Cordy who was only going for the free food.

"Ok walking right now." answered Jericho ending the call. Jogging to the place she noticed that Cordy was already there sitting at one of the outside tables.

"Well finally I'd thought you'd leave in the dust." scuffed Cordy

"Sorry I had to walk." slumping down into the chair. The waitress took their order before they continued to talk.

"Ok what's the scoop your paying for lunch so it better be good" started Cordy

"You know that job I just got well I was sort of talking to this guy and he gave me his card. I didn't really look at it though" Shrugged Lynell pulling out the small card before Cordy snatched it from her hand.

"Well it says "Jesse is a bad man LEAVE" well that was short." huffed Cordy handing back the card.

"Wow that confirms the whole jack ass attitude before I left. Maybe I should go to," looks at the card "_Demon's Wing._" Soaking in the information Jericho just groaned. Before Cordy could respond their food arrived both just ate in silence. After paying the bill Jericho got up to rush back to work.

"Honey you better go there then go make new friends before someone sees you with me don't want to ruin my reputation you know." ushered Cordy

"Don't worry I will be Queeny." laughed Jericho as she walked away. Having a feeling that Cordy was only half serious. Not knowing that this person was the one she needed to come in contact with that would ensnare her along with a few others on one vampires path to redemption. As Jericho walked back to work she didn't noticed someone walking past her who happened to the women she worked with at the place she was going to quit at. Just as she walked inside she noticed it almost was a mess in the shop still a bit shocked she didn't notice Jesse come up to her until she felt pain on her right upper arm. Gazing up she saw he was very pissed off "man someone needs anger management ASAP." thought Jericho.

"Where the hell have you been you bitch." snarled Jesse tightening his grip on the young women's arm.

"Lunch with a friend." glared Jericho working up a plan to get away from this creep and quite from this place.

"Did I saw you could go to lunch you bitch!" ordered Jesse. Jericho was really starting to see why Markus gave her that card.

"Well, " slamming her foot on his foot after he let go of her arm Jericho punch him in the gut "I quit." before storming off . Walking for who knows how long Jericho reached a park and just sat on one of the benches. Taking a big shacky breath , head in her hands as _everything _soaked in ,time change, different dimension, vampires, starting over, and that guy Jesse him and that place. Well it was the final straw for Jericho breaking her will. Before she could take it in and calmly let reality hit the event at the tattoo shop just made her crack. She could stay at hotel's for the rest of her life so she took a big deep breath and thought what her next move would be. Making a plan and the tough decision of crashing at Cordelia. It wasn't the best or easiest ,but it was the only person she knew here. Making the call Jericho waited for her to pick up.

"Let me guess Lynell or should I saw Jericho?" huffed Cordelia.

"Either your psychic or installed caller id." spoke Jericho hand holding the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Your not at a police station are you?" warned Cordelia

"No no heck no. I was wondering if I could crash at your place you're the only person I know and I promise its just the night and I'll pay for breakfast." rushed Lynell praying to any higher being that Cordelia would let her stay the night oddly enough someone was listening and Cordy answered with a fine just because she was paying for breakfast. Running off to the address which strangely enough was close enough to run. After entering Cordelia's apartment noticing the condition of the place but made no comment.

"It's not Hollywood but hey "inspiring actress" right." retorted Cordelia

"At least it's a roof Cordelia besides I've seen worse to make it short my coworkers first place." informed Lynell re-adjusting her bag. "Don't worry I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow." smiling as Cordelia told her she can have the right half of the bed. After a long day they both crashed. The next day as promised breakfast on Jericho and thus parting of ways. Walking to the address on the card after asking several people where the parlor was at. Entering the shop casing the bell to ring feeling out of place but a young women with pink who was sitting at the front desk greeted her.

"HI you must be the girl Markus was talking about I'm Ophelia Turner but everyone calls me Pixie." smiled Pixie who was bit hyper putting her hand out to shack.

Tacking her hand Jericho spoke a little lost "Um Lynell Calson friends call me Jericho." "If you mean the girl who "worked" at that guy Jesse's then yes I am." giving a small smirk.

"Ouh my gosh yeah that guy has some issuiesss," smirked Pixie slightly jumping "Markus wants to talk to you in his office I'll take you there come one!." smiling Pixie pulled Lynell to Markus's office. Entering the office she noticed that the guy she meet at Jesse's was there along with some other people. "MARKUS! I brought her!" laughed Pixie pushing Lynell into the room before running back to the front desk. Still in a bit of shock Jericho took the empty chair in front of the desk next to some guy.

"As you might have noticed Jesse is not the someone you want to work with." spoke Markus being serious about the situation. "And the women you worked with shortly there is well my spy and to get down to business I would like to hire you well you'll have a trail period & be assistant to the shop manager so we can see what you can do." staring at Lynell with his wife standing behind him. The young women was still in shock thinking that someone must really looking after her.

"Well. . .um sure yes I mean yes I'll take it." a happy smile on her face as they shock hands.

"Just a few questions have you ever worked at a tattoo shop? And what hours can you do?' asked Markus. Lynell had to take a deep breath and answered yes and told him the hours she would take.

"Good, you start today and this is Emily ,Markus's wife, she'll be the one you work under." smiled Pixie pushing Jericho into a chair. After a few hours of learning the ropes Emily asked her if she wanted to join the for lunch agreeing they left for lunch. Around dinner time Pixie being Pixie asked Lynell is she wanted to come over for dinner. Accepting the offer and when the time came she followed Pixie to the house her grandparents and her live at. "Don't worry their nice people." reassured Pixie dragging Lynell through the door way and into the kitchen to meet her grandparents "Ma PA! I brought by the newbie from work!" Jericho just stood there feeling a bit awkward she just meet Pixie ,and she didn't want to feel like a moocher.

A old women with kind eyes came though the kitchen entryway drying off her hands with the peach apron. The old women whom Jericho could tell was Pixie's grandmother made an old memory surface but she just shrugged it off.

"You must be the young women Pixie talked about all day yesterday." smiled the old women

I'm only 20 Lynell." holding her hand out

"Nice to meet you Lynell just call me Gram or Mrs. Turner." shacking the young women's hand before leading them into the dinning room to eat. Jericho relaxed a bit after talking to these people for a while. Somehow the conversation turned around to Jericho like where she's from, is that your natural eye color, and do you have a place to stay. The last one came from Mrs. Turner. Jericho paled feeling a bit in the spot light trying to keep calm she told her no , the truth was better to lie. The women gave her look her gram gave her once. Before she could ask why Mr. Turner spoke up that he knew someone that had a place they wanted to get rented out asap. After helping wash the dishes Pixie lead her to the extra bed room. Saying good night to Pixie went to wash up and go to bed still not believing the good luck she's having wondering if there's a cost to all this luck.


	4. City of Angels?

Chapter 4: City of . . . Angels?

_Author's note: this is set to the day after the ep city of angels. Here Jericho has know Cordy for 19 days I could have swore I had a longer gab but ouh well. Jericho's still an assistant but has her own bare apartment that she's trying to decorate. I hope I get Angel and doyle reaction and persona right. I sort of rushed this sorry hope I got some things right._

Walking to the address that Cordy gave her holding three cups of coffee. Cordy just said bring two but Lynell needed some coffee after the long night of looking through wall colors. Walking up the steps to the building Jericho wondered who the extra cup was for. Standing in front of the office door she knocked the door. After waiting a bit the door opening what she didn't expect was a young man who looked at her with the same emotion she was showing confusion. Being brave Lynell spoke up first "Is Cordelia around?"

"um ouh Cordelia ah shes organizing' something who wants to know.?" question the Irish man.

"I well we're new friends long story anyways she asked me to bring some coffee so here I am with coffee." shrugging Lynell giving a small half smile as she lifted up the drink carrier. "Crap where's are my manors names Lynell friends call me Jericho." stretching out a free hand while balancing the drink holder. The Irish man hesitated for a second before shacking the young women's out stretched hand.

"Doyle. I'll go tell Cordelia you're here." letting go of her hand Doyle walked to the area where Cordy was organizing. Leaving Lynell to stand there alone. Looking around a bit at the sort of small office well it was just the area before the stair case that lead to the office rooms. Not really looking where she was going when she turned around. Almost colliding and having the coffee spill everywhere into the figure.

"sorry!" staring wide eyed at the dark young man for a minute all she did was study his face almost fancying him. But gulped as he just stared at her a bit before asking who she was. "Lynell sort of friends with Cordy." feeling a mix of a nervousness & oddly calm two different things. Before he could answer Cordy entered the room.

"Ouh no you are not going to get lovey with him missy no ,but thanks for the coffee." Cordelia rushed trying to push Jericho out of the office but Jericho just started to laugh.

After her little outburst "Cordelia . . .he's not my type calm down. And no I don't jump in guys pants at first sight I can wait till after marriage Cordy." still laughing Lynell put down the coffee before she really spilled it this time.

"Well I guess that's a relief and thanks for the coffee." grinned Cordelia taking her cup. Following suit Jericho grabbed her's before someone else did.

"I thought I'd make up for dealing with me." laughing at the two still confused men.

"Ouh this is Lynell" Cordy spoke gesturing to Lynell who corrected her saying its Jericho "ok fine Jericho." then pointed at the two men "and these two are Doyle and tall dark and brooding here is Angel." before heading off to her desk leaving the three of them in the room.

"So you're that er person Cordy was talkin' about this morning." spoke up Doyle

"If dark crazy hairdo, who needs a makeover then yeah it so must be me." rolling her eyes hoping they got that she wasn't serious. "And I take it your Angel and Doyle." showing a half of a smile. Holding her hand out. "I'm Lynell or as my friends call me Jericho nice to meet you both." shacking Doyle's hand first person shacking Angels noticing how cold he's hand was. Angel noticed that the young women noticed his cold hand trying to figure out an explanation along with Doyle struggled as well. The fact it was a bit new for Angel to meet to people and be social. On Lynell's end who looked calm but inside she was freaking out. The fact she was in the same room with a vampire. And the fact that her first experience with one tried to make a snack out of Cordy. After a few painstaking seconds Cordy interrupted their awkward moment by telling Doyle & Angel that Lynell already knows. That seemed to work for a while.

"You know Cordelia mentioned um knowin err someone with your er style." spoke Doyle a bit awkward.

"That would be me dark cloths and all. Don'y worry I'm actually a nice person. Besides does this look like a face of a mean person." smiling Jericho laughed.

"I guess not." muttered Dolye "But you never know." shrugging.

Angel looks a bit lost before he spoke "But how I know how Cordelia was in high school and to actually talk to well you is um." pondering over the right words

"Who dresses like me well I bought lunch and breakfast for her plus the coffee. I think that sort of helps along with sort of killing a vamp that tried to have her as his next happy meal." shrugging as she calmed down a bit. "I kind of got that when I first meet here." thinking for a second "What do you guys do here anyways ." laughing Jericho stopped at the serious look on their faces "ok joke times over" finished Lynell.

"Well we deal with the um. . ." scratches his nose Doyle trying to come up with an explanation before Angel beat him to it.

"I'm a detective . . .sort of go after the more um supernatural kind." Angel spoke up "we just started verily recently." finishing up the short explanation. Jericho took a sip from her coffee before giving any response.

"Alright . . .wow at least someone's dealing with that don't think police took a course in "supernatural" cause I don't think movies count." chuckled Jericho stopping herself before she ranted of some more. "Um I should get back to work it was nice meeting you two." spoke Jericho telling Cordy bye before walking out the door feeling awkward she hurried off to work.

"She seems nice." Doyle spoke breaking the silence still having his arms folded.

"Cordy an explanation." question Angel looking for a reason why Cordy would talk to her.

"For one she save my life two bought me lunch so I guess she's alright with her black on black look." spoke Cordy before adding "not that its horrible just a little color would do her some good." when she noticed Angel's wardrobe

"Doudt' that did you see those eyes I think the black makes them pop." chuckled Doyle

Rolling her eyes "Other then being from another dimension I'm sure she's your type Doyle." getting back to work while Doyle just tried to find a come back. He was just complementing the young women. Later after both Cordelia and Jericho got off work Cordy went over to Jericho's. Knocking on the door waiting for the tattooed chick named Lynell to open up.

Opening the door "do you have to knock so loudly come in." groaned Lynell walking closing the door as Cordelia entered the hallway. Once they both sat down on the coach in the living room before could Cordelia say anything. "The guy you work with is a vampire! And what and how wa explanation." ranted Lynell frustrated and a bit scared

"I'll give you the short version he's a vampire with a soul trying to "redeem" himself with the help of Doyle and I ok more so Doyle cause he gets these vision things." waving a arms a bit "There's nothing to worry about ,but there's some ground rules ok one no sleeping with Angel." seeing Jericho's reaction "guessing from that face we don't have to worry about that. Ok next yes he has a soul so he's not going to drain you anytime soon unless he feels a moment of true happiness then poof we're screwed any questions." smiled Cordy showing her teeth

"Well. . . No not that I could thing of one its just the first vamp I meet wanted to _eat_ you. But I guess I can just need to take a deep breath you know." rushed Lynell head In her hands taking a deep breath before she started to freak out while Cordy just patted her back saying that she's taking it well for someone here. "Its just not that I don't know." mumbling she calmed down she finished "I guess it's not so bad." For the rest of the night they chatted for a while before Cordy left to go home. Laying there in bed all Jericho could think of is how much her life has changed now that she's' in this dimension. As she sleep she didn't know how right she was.


	5. 21st and tattoos

Chapter 5: 21st and tattoos

_Author: took me forever but I really want to get this story finished really bad ok I'll stop writing here. I sort of winged the whole tattoo thing really from watching LA ink & NY ink, yeah I know the who conflict with that. I'm so shocked how long this is_

Nov 2 -6

Sitting at the desk drawing it was her lunch break and Jericho thought she would have it at the office where Cordy works at. Already finishing her lunch Lynell sat there sketching away a face which happened to be the person she was talking too.

"So your' sayin that Cordy likes me?" questioned Doyle not really buying what Lynell was saying who looked up at just give him a look.

"Not like yet more like she's a little bit interested don't worry." laughing a little she finished the portrait before Doyle tried to peek a look "No its not finished." laughed Lynell. Even though it was finished Doyle got a hold of the sketch book.

"Well ant that a bute." grinned Doyle holding the sketchbook in his hand

"Doyle." whined Jericho who started to grow attached to the little Irish man heck he was a bit cute too but she knew that he was starting to like Cordy.

"Come on Lynell it looks fine." grinned Doyle handing back the book to a pouting Lynell who just laughed.

"I know just messing with ya." grinned Lynell doing a few touch ups before signing it. Both did not notice that Angel had stepped into the room. And a smiling Cordy sitting at her desk. He was holding something in his hand still feeling a bit socially awkward around the young women who seemed a bit more ok with him though there were moments of unease. Clearing his throat to get the two's attention both looked his way a bit curious.

"Um Cordelia mentioned something about you not being from around here so." flipping the small plastic card around to reveal a CA license

In a bit of shock until Doyle nudge her "um wow thank you" as she gently took the card from him "wa um not how really more like why." stumbling a bit while putting it in her wallet.

"Well um Cordelia mentioned about your first night here" earning a little glare from Lynell to Cordy "and I sort of want to get on the right foot with you." fumbled Angel he was trying to not make an enemy with this young women. He wanted to make emends while being this new champion

"How about we reintroduce ourselves?" shrugged Lynell brushing off a few eraser trimmings as she stood up she stretched out her hand. Feeling less social awkward Angel shook her hand

"Angel"

"Lyenll Calson friends call me Jericho." giving a small smirk as she shook back feeling a bit better around the guy noticing what time it was "sorry I have to rush back to work." rushed Jericho grapping up all her things into her messenger bag rushing out the door trying to run all the way back to work before she was late.

"Well that went. . . Well." spoke up Doyle. Finally reaching the shop almost out of breath luckily she had long legs. Adjusting her cloths and hair she walked in greeted Pixie before sitting in the available chair next to her. Ignoring the smile on Pixie's face like every other day until

"You have a client!" smiled Pixie twisting the moving chair from side to side

"Wa what?" clearly not believing that she had an actual client

"Yuuup Travis saw how good of a job you did on that one young women heck without any help" still happy

"Um . . . Well ok when is this person coming anything Pixie anything!" pleaded Lynell she just got back from lunch to find out she had a client.

"It's a guy they want a skull well it has a skull in it." smiled Pixie

"When Pixie when!" trying to get more information out of the pink haired girl

"Ouh right about" the front door bell dinged "now." receiving a glare from Lynell before she stood up to greet the person.

"Lynell?" asked the young man

"That be me" stretching out a hand the man then shook her hand

"I'm here for a skull tattoo Travis referred me to you." speaking more clearly. Lynell motioned for him to continue while she got out some paper to rough out a sketch.

"Anything particular." asked Jericho

"I'm going with a skull sort of angled sideways with red roses sort of surrounding it and I want it here" showing and pointing to his inner right arm

After wrapping a tracing paper around his arm for the area Lynell told him she see him in an hour with the sketch and lines. An hour later

"Ok this is what I have " showing him a the final result to the guy who nodded that he like it. Walking him over to her temporary station that Pixie set up for her putting the gloves on and after setting a few things in place she was ready. Starting the first line she asked "Is this your first tattoo?" trying to start a conversation Lynell like hearing what the stories people had for getting the tattoo or the reason for it. Like a few she had have sad stories behind them

"Yeah" giving a lopsided smile almost a frown

"Ok making sure tattoo virgin" smiled Lynell trying to lighten the guy up who gave a small reassuring laugh. Only having time to do the lines and one skull socket she asked the young man to come back the next day. The next day while Jericho was nearing the final parts of the tattoo she asked "If you don't mind me asking why this particular tattoo."

"It's an idea I had for quite some time skull and roses really." he made a small noise "er well its sort of also holds a memory for me. My gramps had a thing for roses like to grow them and well I like bones so I came up with this idea sort of to remember him." smiled the young man trying to hide back a few tears wiping them with his free hand "Didn't want to just get roses had to add the manly touch you know." giving a small smile like it was holding a memory.

"I know how you feel have a few of my own that hold quite a few stories as well" smiled Jericho remembering a few memories

"It's hard you know to remember the good memoirs." trying to keep his cool

"Just think of the good ones that get triggered but stuff that's related to them. Like how you remember the roses and how much he loved growing them. And anything positive." giving a small smile "Like for example I have a portrait of my gram and I remember the good times we had and because she was there for me." smiled Jericho knowing what it was like to loose someone close and more then once too.

The guy smiled "Your right its just it brings up the same part that he won't be here anymore." wiping another tear before Pixie handed him a Kleenex

"Well he's with you everywhere in the memoirs." giving the young man a reassuring smile before wiping the tattoo. "And we are done. Go take a look." gesturing to the mirror. The young man had Pixie lead him to the mirror before opening his eyes he look at the mirror before gazing down at his arm with tears threatening to fall and a smile on his face.

"It's incredible" twisting his arm a bit covering his mouth before speaking "Thank you." he smiled before hugging Lynell who hugged him back as she patted his back

"It was a pleasure." smiled Lynell happy to have worked on the guy as the guy went to Pixie for the rest. The young man waved good bye as he left

"See I knew you were good." grinned Pixie resting her elbows on the counter while Lynell cleaned up her station.

"Yeah I know." smirked Lynell a bit as she took a sit next to the pink haired women she relaxed as Pixie talked to anyone who walked in. Noticing that Travis and Markus took a spot next to her.

"So based on our marvelous rating chart" smirked Markus holding an indivisible scroll "That you . . .drum roll." well meaning silence before Travis spoke up

"You are now free of my tutelage small grasshopper." smirked Travis patting Lynell's back as he gave her a side hug

"Thanks guys." hugging both me. Jericho could finally get her life started well more like on track again back at her own dimension smirking Lynell "remember that drunk the other night." pulling out her sketchbook.

"Yeah man ."laughed Markus

"At least you didn't have to tattoo him." gloomed Travis hand hitting his face

"Going on about this girl he meet all super gorgeous." still laughing with Lynell while Travis just groaned

"Yeah I wonder if he'll still have the same thoughts when he wakes up" smirked Lynell as her laughing died down though she did feel a bit sorry for the guy. Remembering a few drunks from back home.

"All I know is that I don't want to be the one to cover _that_" Travis groaned throwing up his arms

"I'm out man not there yet , for covers." shrugging her shoulders as she worked on a sketch that started to take shape of a young man well the bust.

"Ouh who is this dashing man." smirked Traivs taking the book away from Lynells reach

"Someone I used to date now gimmie." groaned Lynell not even trying to reach for her sketchbook.

"And. .. " fishing for more smiled Travis at he's old apprentice

"He died happy now give me." spoke Lynell as her smiled faded when he handed her sketchbook back

"Um sorry I didn't know." frowned Travis while Markus went up to talk to a client

"You didn't know." shrugged Lynell who still hadn't gotten over the man. A sore subject for Lynell. After doing two more small tattoos Lynell called it a day well Markus said she could go home. Walking home she thought of the body switching demon Angel and them encountered. Then the thing with Spike. Walking into her plain apartment she couldn't wait to paint it and decorate of course. Resting up for a long two days ahead.

Next day at work well after getting her own station and actually getting to use it too helped her day. Travis walked up to her with a sort of happy expression.

"Um well we've noticed that er well Pixie pointed it out." scratching the back of his head "That we missed your birthday your 21st and we want to take you out for your first drink"

"Um ok" wondering why now and why

"Great its at this place we always go to" putting his hand's in his back pockets everything after that seemed to fly by for Lynell. Finishing up at her station she noticed that Pixie had already left leaving: Markus, Emily, Travis, and Jack waiting at the door. Getting her station cleaned up leaving her equipment to pick up tomorrow

"Off we go to the Headless Horsemen's Head!" marched Travis linking arms with Lynell walking there Travis asked a few things like why tattooing or why L.A all Lynell told him was she needed a change of sensory and tattooing well her love of the arts and so forth. Heading into the bar they all sat at a booth Emily and Markus on one side with the rest of them on the other.

"What will the young lady have." folding her arms the waitress asked Lynell knowing full well what the Demon's wing's crew would have

"Auh. . . Beer don't really know much about drinks." biting her lip the waitress nodded while walking away to the bar.

"Really that's a bit shocking." stated Travis sitting next to Lynell

"No its not." responded Emily the sober driver of course she knew why Lynell never really touch alcohol before her 21st

"Alright let's just have a fun time and only one drink for Lynell ok honey." smiled Markus as he kissed his wife's cheek as the waitress served their drinks ready to take a sip but Markus beat Jericho to it "To Lynell on being 21 and ending her trial." raising his glass ,and then taking a big sip. The rest followed suit while Lynell just sipped from her glass she was happy the waitress didn't give her a whole lot. After a few drinks Markus and Jack were getting pretty drunk which meant for everyone to take their leave sitting in the front seat of Markus and Emily's car

"Thank you for not telling them." smiled Lynell hands folded on her lap bag resting at her feet. Fiddling with her apartment key.

"Your welcome, until your ready then I won't mention it." giving Lynell a motherly smile as she drove to Jericho's place "And here we are" Getting out of the car Lynell gave a thank you and walked up to her apartment building going against the stairs and took the elevator up. Waving hello at her demon neighbor a nice old lady before entering her apartment. Walking lazily to her room dropping her bag on the floor before flopping on the bed. And placed her iphone on the side table. The next day after waking up to someone knocking on her front door groaning, tired , and a bit nauseous from last night Lynell made her way to the front door not even looking to see who it was though the hole "Hello Mrs. Larkson What is it?" forcing a tired smile Lynell still in the cloths she worse last night.

"Well a nice young lady came by with a roll luggage." smiled the old demon as she put the roll luggage into Lynell apartment hallway "Ouh she also mentioned you have the day off after last night deary." waving the young women off before walking to her own apartment. Closing the door Lynell walked to her room

"What a nice lady. .. Wait the day off sweet. . .maybe I'll see what's up with Doyle" smiled Lynell reaching for her phone and dialed

"Angel investigations we hope your help. .I mean we help the helpless." fixing his mistake hoping the caller didn't notice

"Yeah I'm looking for this short Irish guy by the name of Dolye." acting all serious Lynell tried to hide her laughter.

"Well. . . Wait Lynell!" finally figuring out who it was before mouthing to Angel it was Lynell

"Who else would it be Doyle." smirked Lynell taking of her shoes and socks

". .. I don't know wait why are ya calling anyways." wondered Doyle

"Got the day off really my fellow workers took me out for my first drink last night." acting like it was nothing

"first drink. .ouh you turned 21 congrats Lynell." smiled Doyle

"Auh my birthday was the 25 of last month." laughed Lynell taking of her jacket

"Ouh sorry Lynell." frowned Doyle a bit sad he didn't remember that

"Nothing to be sorry for you didn't know." taking off a bracelet

"Still maybe you could come by tomorrow?" asked Doyle they started to act like friends well more like sibling sort of thing.

"Sure doubt I have any appointments tomorrow , but Pixie will call me if I do." laughed Lynell before saying good bye. She really needed to clean up for a lazy day consisting on sitting on the couch with a sketch book ,and popcorn. After a whole day to relax and ponder on her life. Then turning early so she could drop her stuff off at the shop check for any appointments etc. And rush off to see why Doyle asked her to come by. The following day November 6th you could see Lynell rushing off to Angel's office after learning she had an appointment after lunch. Almost out of breath when she reached the doors knocking hearing that the door was open she walked in.

"What took you so long." questioned Cordelia sitting at her desk

"That would be me not owning a car plus I'll fall on my ass if I try to use a skateboard." breathed Jericho adjusting her bag strap

"Are you crazy. .wait don't answer that. Ouh and Dolye said your birthday passed , so happy birthday." spoke Cordy as she looked through a few papers.

"Maybe um thank you." giving a small smirk she laughed not noticing that Doyle had a bag in he hands.

Coughing to get her attention "It may not be much but. .." handing her a small dark bag. Taking a small look before reaching in for what ever was in the bag. Pulling out a double bracelet with black round beads and one silver anchor.

"Thank you" giving the Irish man a hug letting go she put the bracelet on.

"Well its not much." scratching the back of his head before Lynell socked his arm "what was that for"

"For say its nothing pin cushion." laughed Lynell

"Fine then." massaging his arm while Jericho grinned he sort of had Cordy find the bracelet really ,but he wanted to get something for her birthday even though it was late "Hey how about after thanksgiving I'll take you out for a drink." wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a hug not knowing that this would not happen.


	6. Tears and Fears

Chapter 6: Tears and Fears

_Author's note: yes I want to get season 1 done and up to most of season 2 done. November 23__rd__ then to 26 Also sort of improvising dialogue since I forgot and I'm to lazy to look it up , . Also I tried to get I.W.R.Y time wise right_

"So your telling me that you had a evil old lady ghost in your new apartment and Angel is super broody because of some chick named Buffy" earning a da look from Cordy "and Doyle was married" Jericho leaning against the wall while Cordelia gave her the going about since she saw them last well visited not called anyways.

"Yup brooding up a storm". signed Cordelia who started to feel for the guy in her own way.

"Bummer I wish I could help but" frowned Jericho before her phone rang:

"_An angel,...a demon_

_the parts you played on lonesome nights_

_the damage, inflicted_

_the pain and lust you leave behind"_

"What are you two standing here for" asked Doyle who came over after hearing Jericho's phone go off and thus earning a tight hug from the said person who whispered good-bye before rushing off to work. But before she could exit she almost bumped into a blonde haired women saying sorry Jericho left a stunned Buffy who didn't even gaze at the other two people only on at Angel.

"So you think you can waltz in and. . . " stated a very unhappy blonde slayer at the brooding vampire while Cordy pushed Doyle out with her. Waiting outside Cordelia & Doyle just barely spoke after she gave him the lore of the two forbidden lovers. Taking the moment to interrogate the Irish man.

"What's with you and Lynell" asked Cordelia feeling a tiny bit jealous

"What nothing I swear she's just a friend" freaked Doyle he really didn't see Lynell as anything more then a friend. It made him happy in a way for one having a friend like her , and two a small part of him was happy that Cordy is a bit jealous.

Staring into the mans guys she sighed "Ok I believe you. . .this time." sassed Cordelia. The man signed both hearing crashing like a fight , and Cordy told Doyle that it has started. Seeing that it was past lunch they both decided to just have lunch to pass the time as Angel and Buffy made up for lost time not knowing that when they see him again he would be human. Walking past The Demon's Wing's where Lynell worked at. Talking about a few things before sitting outside some restaurant. "So what's your take on her whole other dimension timey thing." asked Cordy taking a sip from her soda

"Well it seems odd really. More of why." pondered Doyle

"I sort of wondered that too. Coming from Sunnydale I don't find that she's not" taking a pause she continued "from around here odd" using air quotes

Doyle agreed "Kind of wonder who brought her ya know here." referring to L.A and in close proximity to Cordy

"The powers?" throwing that in sort of brain storming

"Maybe who else would bring someone from. . .another place here." squinting his brow in deep thought Doyle pondered who would bring Lynell here and why.

"Just hope she's not in on the bad team." taking another sip

"Hope so" agreed Doyle before their food arrived finishing quickly to get back to the office. Soon arriving Cordy noticed a pile of what looked like ash assuming that Buffy killed Angel but turning around they noticed Angel walking through the door shocked written on his face after Doyle asked him how. Angel just went straight to the fridge like a hungry animal.

"Or devour the fridge." shocked Cordelia as Doyle sort of shielded her from Angel. After figuring out that the demon's blood made him like that and sending Cordelia out to get Buffy while he and Doyle figured out the demon. Doyle took him to the Oracles who only told him that he is now human ,alive. And after a night with Buffy and fighting the demon he goes back to beg the oracles to turn back the time. Take it away. After sitting back in their office from the whole time thing after finding out what happened Cordy called Jericho and ranted. Not knowing that Angel called her and already told her. Back at the shop after hanging up of Cordy she got another phone call.

"The Demon's Wing's tattoo parlor how can I help you." greeted Jericho

"This is Lynell Calson's land lord could you inform her she is permission to paint the apartment just don't have her remodel it." gruffed the old man before hanging up not knowing nor caring that he was talking to her. Noticing that Pixie was leaning in ear dropping.

"Can I help can I can I " smiled Pixie while Jericho just stared at the phone then back to Pixie blinking she nodded

"I'm picking out the colors your just helping ok." giving a stern look before hugging the now light blue haired teen. "You think we can leave early?" smirked Lynell

"Well yeah besides everyone is booked Emily's here..so defiantly." smiled Pixie while getting up to drag Jericho and her stuff to the car her gram let her drive. "Ok I know the perfect place to buy paint trust me." letting Jericho drive since Ophelia couldn't drive officially. Giving the directions to the hardware store. Walking in they headed to the paint

"Ok why here." wrinkling her nose at the putrid color she had in her hand

"Well my pops knows the owner and the have better selection" looking at the color and making a yuck face but noticed where they were at "We're in the wrong spot this is for offices." pulling Jericho off to the right direction. Gazing at the long section of color papers before picking out a rich gray purple for her room a light white green for the bathroom.

"I'm surprised you didn't pick ouh say black." taking a paper strip out "ooh this one for your kitchen" the color scheme was beige like light warm honey "ooo ouh and this for the living room"

"I got it Pixie ,and yes on the kitchen. I don't want moss green." smiled Jericho putting the paper back before picking a deep redish color and a light Christmas green "Now which one looks better miss turner" grinning before Pixie just pouted at her.

"Why! Must you do this to me"

"Pay back " smirked Jericho putting the red back from a light honey yellow and a shade lighter red. Getting the supplies and buckets of paint they were set. During the drive Pixie asked a few things like any ex boyfriends ,concerts etc idal chit chat. Grapping all the stuff the uped for the elevator since she lived on the 7th floor. Entering the bleak apartment hallway that her landlord painted before she got there. Putting the painters tarp down they started painting Lynell got her master room and bath while Pixie worked on the guest room and bath. It was easy since she didn't have any furniture to work around ,so far all her cloths fit in her closet which wasn't much.

"You wanted to help me with the living room or did you just lead me to believe that I was helping." pouted Pixie getting out of the guest room. Placing the tape on the wall and around outlets Pixie called for Jericho to hurry her butt up. Walking into the living room Jericho picked up a clean roller to paint the kitchen.

"How about I'll do the living room by myself tomorrow and any other room that might need a new coat." smiled Jericho picking up the beige yellow for the kitchen

"Euh works for me." picking up her bag Pixie went back home while Lynell cleaned up noticing that it was well past dinner time she just went for take out aka Chinese food. Sitting there waiting while carefully ,not to get any paint on her cloths , she thought over more what she wanted to do. Ever since she landed here it felt different more room to breath yet it was scary at the same time. Barely knew anyone here besides Cordy and them. And being in a completely different time and let alone dimension where anyone you know would not know you that is if they existed here. Answering the door when the pizza man knocked grabbing the pizza and change Lynell locked the door. After learning that there was demons too she didn't want to risk it plus it was L.A . Sitting in a lent chair from her neighbor eating a slice of pizza Jericho thought on what she really wanted to do in life. Don't get her wrong she enjoys tattooing just she wanted more then just going to work and draw art on someone. Well she got her wish here not knowing what adventure she would really get. Sleeping in the same chair neither a good idea when you have a back piece to work on the next day. Hearing the knock of her neighbor warning her like an alarm clock to wake up. Pulling out her phone she noticed all she had time for was to wash up. Rushing off to her bathroom to wash her hair not caring if it became un straighten. Barely putting on eye make up she rushed out of there to the shop. Reaching the shop breathing heavily.

"Here" regaining her breath and posture Jericho placed her back in one of the drawers at her station that had yet to be decorated other then what the owners had painted it. Setting up her station for the client and cleaning it before the appointed time.

"Looks like someone slept in." joked Travis cleaning up his station after finishing a tiny tattoo.

"Totally being the fashionite late one riiight" smirked Jack setting up his station before gesturing to his awaiting customer to sit the chair. Sticking her tongue out at them acting childish before her client got there.

"Not my fault I feel asleep in that chair." remarked Jericho who had yet to make enough for some of the furniture she needed. Something she didn't tell anyone. Yeah she had a job now that paid ,but she used that for bills and other stuff one needs to live. And fight the temptation for new cloths.

"Well we'll have to get a bed don't we." informed Emily who came out from the back office who happened to already know. Jericho just muttered something about motherly instincts while getting the paper with the clients tattoo on the table of her station. Handing Pixie an envelope before heading back while giving Jericho a knowing look. Reading the post it on the envelope the bosses wife gave her Pixie made an ouh face before pocking the post-it. The bell jingled as Jericho's client came in

Stretching out her hand Jericho greeted the young women "I have the final sketch right here for ya." leading the young women to her station. Back at Angel's office Cordy was sitting next to Doyle as he just got the vision about the demon's being hounded down by the Scourge a vile group of "pure" demons out to kill the "impure" half breeds. Going back into the office Cordelia left them to figure it out while needing to semi rant she called Jericho who was finishing up the first session with her client while her phone started ringing some tune "_I got this fever fever yay yeaaah" _letting it ring for a while taking off her gloves Jericho answered her cell "Jericho speaking." hearing a few papers ruffle in the background and from the caller ID she knew it had to be either Angel, Cordy , or Doyle calling. Feeling Pixie put an envelope in her front pocket.

"Its Cordelia. . .and what's with the name Jericho anyways." Cordelia huffed she was in a bit of a mood after hearing that her boss reversed time and didn't even check the lotto.

"Love you too Cordy" giving a sarcastic smile shoeing away Pixie who wanted in on the conversation. Looking up where Emily was who mouth to her about having the rest of the day of so packing her tattoo equipment to take home while waiting for Cordy to say something.

"Euh anyways while I waited for the boys to figure what mister vision boy say I need to vent." groaned Cordy "And venting to a guy is not the same ok." ranted a bit before cooling off. Waving to her co workers as she went out the door with her roll luggage

"Of course what has queen C all railed up." grinned Lynell hiding her phone using her hair whiled laughing a bit at Cordelia.

"Railed up ouh I tell ya brooding pants reverses time or something without telling me." puffed Cordy "Two ,he didn't even check the lotto numbers um hello" Lynell just laughed trying not to sound cruel while walking to the bus stop. Lynell was ok walking around L.A just not when she had her tattoo equipment and talking on the phone. Letting Cordy go into the whole reason why Angel should have gotten the lotto numbers.

"I get the point Cordy " giving a small smile as the bus pulled up and sitting down Lynell spoke again "Besides the time thing anything else you want to tell me." smirked Lynell

"Other then Buffy has got him brooding up a storm the nerve of that women" and thus Jericho released the rant of Buffy. She expected Cordelia to not really like her but a whole rant. "And she comes here acting like she owns the place" the bus had stopped and Cordelia was still ranting maybe repeating a few things exiting the bus a block or two from her apartment place. Halfway through Cordy asked Lynell her thoughts on Buffy.

"Well so far euh I prefer you over her if that helps." getting her apartment keys out to open the door

"At least someone agrees with me." praised Cordelia

"Well I have to cut the venting short Cordy." putting the tattoo equipment in the closet and locking the front door

"Fine but you still need to come over to my apartment women." smirked Cordelia saying bye before hanging up on Lynell. Pocketing her phone Lynell sighed some times she could take when people vented. But Cordy was a whole new ball game with that. Resting her bag down on the chair Jericho pulled out the envelope that Pixie gave her flipping the rectangle envelope around it only had her name on it opening it by ripping off one end and pulling out a folded paper with a check inside it. Reading and re-reading the note then at the check Jericho could not believe it at all it was the extra money she needed to buy a proper bed set. Putting it in her back pocket to finish painting the living room after a long day of painting the other walls that needed it. Noticing that it almost passed her bed time Lynell upped for the chair again. Since Thanksgiving was coming up the shop closed up for the holiday. Taking her time off to go see Cordelia's apartment. Hearing a load noise after awakening from her groggy state to better hear the noise was actually the ring tone she set for Cordy "Hey queen bee." smirked Jericho groggily hearing a few sniffles "Cordy you there?" feeling a bit concerned.

"Lynell could you come over please" from Cordelia's voice she sounded sad almost like something terrible happened. Ruffling her hair while willing herself wake

"Sure soon as I clean up" slowly getting out of the chair a bit sore from sleeping in that chair. Making a clear note not to sleep in that chair again it's comfy for sitting not sleeping

"Thanks" sniffled Cordelia then blew her nose

"For you da." smiled Lynell walking to her bathroom avoiding the walls just incase any spot was still wet after setting her phone on the bed. Jericho quickly cleaned her hair and re-styled ,removing all make up since it was a hassle to remove and reapply it again. Pulling on her other pair of boots , and changed into a men's black ts-hirt and quickly put on her black jacket. Locking the door before rushing out the apartment and rushing the elevator down. Taking off though the front doors and hailing a cab since it would be a lot faster then getting a bus there. After rushing up the stairs to Cordy's level and knocking vigorously. Stopping when she heard someone approaching the door. Reveling a teary eye and sad Cordelia softening up a bit Jericho hugged Cordy. She had seen the look in her eyes cause once before in her own. Both women let go before walking into the living room and sat down on the couch holding Cordy as she started to sob again. Sitting by her side Lynell hugged her. "Ok what is it Cordy." smiled Jericho trying to cheer her up

"He's dead!" teared Cordelia almost shrieking it out at Lynell who slightly flinched but rubbed Cordy's back while she continued to cry reaching for some tissues for the crying women

"Take these." Cordy just grabbed them from the tattooed women and blew her nose whispering a thanks "Ok were going to need a name Cordy cause there a lot of he's in L.A " soothed Jericho resting one of her hands on her lap while rubbing Cordy's back with the other.

"Doyle!" cried the brunette "he sacrificed himself" patting her eyes with another tissue "he's gone Lynell gone the oof" her cries calmed down "just as I started to like the guy" leaning into Jericho who tried to keep it together. Be the shoulder for Cordy.

"Ouh Cordy" hugging the now tired women who just basically told her what she already figured out. Holding her tighter "I know you feel its not easy but you have to tough it out. Besides he wouldn't want you to suffer cause of his death" rubbing her arm.

"Your right" sniffling a little Cordy wondered how come the women sitting next to her wasn't balling like she was since she was close to the Irish man well more like siblings maybe its because she had no family here it made a bit of sense for her to think of others as family Cordy just hoped she didn't go into some super depression. Calming down a bit she picked up her pieces ,and told Lynell she could go home "I'm fine ok" giving the best smile that she could muster Cordy said good-bye to Lynell who gave a nice wave good bye before leaving her apartment. Hoping that Jericho wouldn't do anything foolish like jump off a cliff. Outside Lynell was barely keeping it together wondering aimlessly. Not a solid thought of where she was going just one foot in front of the other. Before she knew it she was knocking on Angel's door. Hearing someone knocking Angel got up while quickly putting a shirt on.

"Coming" seriously hopping it wasn't Cordelia but as soon as he got near the door he knew it wasn't her from the smell. Green apples and some kind of perfume: Lynell. Opening the door not even getting the chance to speak before Lynell rammed into him "oof " hugging him well more like crushing him. Not knowing what to do until he heard her crying at least it wasn't a clean shirt wrapping his arms around her was the only thing he could think of. Leading her to the couch "Cordy right" all the dark haired women did was nod still hugging the vampire snuggling into him like a child. From the time he knew and seen her Angel had never seem her break down like this. Not sure how to handle this situation "Why not tell me what's the matter" whispered Angel it seemed like a good way to start handing her a tissue. Snatching it quickly.

Sniffling she blew her nose with the tissue "Doyle's dead, pin cushion's dead" sobbed Lynell still clinging to Angel's shirt it took a bit longer and a few back rubs for her to even make a knowledgeable word. Angel was taken back a bit. He knew Doyle liked Cordelia ,and the nickname that Lynell just said made it sound like she liked Doyle.

"Pin cushion?" testing the waters by asking maybe he got lucky and it would bring her out of this.

"A stupid nickname I gave Doyle nothing more." cried Lynell still broken by Doyle's death telling Angel only help a tiny tinny bit. A bit of her wondered why in the f**k did he ask about that it was just a silly nickname she gave him and Doyle didn't mind. Beside he felt almost like a brother ,then a boyfriend. Her sobbing lighten up a bit.

"Okay" rubbing her back until she slowly started to calm down it took Lynell quite some time to calm down. Somehow Angel sensed there was more to it then just Doyle's death that bothered her "hey its alright" trying his best to calm the sadden young women

"No its not! Doyle's DEAD, d.e.a.d ,dead." screeched Jericho retreating from Angel. More so to just hugging her while they sat side by side with Lynell leaning onto his shoulder.

"There's more to it Lynell not just what happened to Doyle." who earned a tiny nod "He sacrificed his life so that a lot of people could live." hopping that would help her in the long run

"Not just him Angel first my grandfather given I was too young to remember." sniffling a little before getting a new tissue for her runny nose. Angel nodded for her to continue "Then when I was about to enter my sophomore year my gram died" sobbing at the old memory "They were the only ones who cared for me raised me after I entered middle school" releasing herself before resting her head in her hands legs closed attempting to pull herself together "I only had my best friend Chris and later on David that's a whole different story." and she started to cry more Angel was a bit shocked.

"You can tell me later alright" rubbing her back trying to sooth her again

"Just as I found someone I actually wanted to spend my life with some f**king drunk driver kills him." cried Lynell curling into Angel more "The one guy. . .the one Angel, the one" that was the problem Doyle's death brought up not just one death, but the death of someone she loved very ,very dearly. Angel in a way could sympathize with her a little.

"Lynell" pulling her into a hug this was the first time he ever heard anything remotely about the young women other then she was a tattoo artist from another dimension. That outburst seemed to help her in a way "Hey you have Cordy and those people at that shop now." trying his best to help her.

Muttering a tired "your right" before yawing Angel lifted her onto the bed "no Angel I can't" protested a tired Lynell.

"Yes you need it more then me" dumping her on the bed Angel left the area. The last thing Lynell knew was a small good night that escaped her lips. Angel just shook his head as the young women started to grow on him.


End file.
